


[Podfic] Dom's on top again (Trip me as I speak)

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Begging, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Flogging, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A piece of the Establishment RPG series Trip me as I speak, by cesare and anatsuno, read aloud.





	[Podfic] Dom's on top again (Trip me as I speak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



> Recorded for the "begging" square on my Kink Bingo card, August 2012. I posted longer personal [reader's notes](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/383331.html) at that time.
> 
> Unfortunately, the text of this fic is not currently online. If you find a link to it at some point please comment here and I will update this post.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Dom's%20on%20top%20again.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 32 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Dom's%20on%20top%20again.m4b) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 32 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
